


Каждая ночь

by WTF_Espionage_2019, z_i0



Series: G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, PTSD, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0





	Каждая ночь

Каждую ночь Гарри просыпается от кошмаров.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Эггзи. — Это ведь был не ты. Это воздействие сим-карты, а ты ни в чем не виноват.

Гарри ему никогда не отвечает, просто лежит и смотрит в потолок. И Эггзи от этого больно, но лишь немного. Потому что он прекрасно понимает, что у людей бывают моменты, когда им хочется побыть одним и как следует подумать.

— Ты справишься, — говорит Эггзи перед каждым новым заданием, что получает Гарри. — Мы справимся, — очень хочется добавить ему, но он молчит. Иногда ему кажется, что Гарри вот-вот готов сорваться и сказать в ответ какую-нибудь грубость. Но где грубость и где Гарри? Нет, Гарри остается джентльменом даже тогда, когда Эггзи совсем его достает.

Каждую ночь Гарри ложится в свою постель вместе с Эггзи. 

— Наглец, — хочется сказать ему. Он ведь не звал Эггзи ни в свой дом, ни тем более в свою кровать. Просто тот оказался рядом. Липучка. Как прилип после возвращения памяти, так и не отходит ни на шаг. Гарри не сильно против, просто раньше он совсем об этом не думал.

— Я сам со всем справлюсь, — Гарри не произносит этих слов, хотя уверен: именно это он и должен повторять Эггзи день за днем. В самом деле, он ведь не ребенок! Он опытный шпион. Да он Эггзи в отцы годится!

— Я… — Гарри мог бы так много рассказать Эггзи. И поблагодарить. И признаться.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Эггзи.


End file.
